dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gochan
Gochan (そのクチャン, Son Gochan) is s a male Saiyan-Earthling hybrid introduced in the fan-manga, Dragon Ball SF. Gochan's heritage is primarily Earthling, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Earthling hybrid Goten and the Earthling Valese, thus making him 1/4 Saiyan. He is the grandson of Earth's savior, Goku and Thunderbolt. 'Appearance' Gochan (Age 797).png|Gochan as a Kid in Dragon Ball SF Gochan2.jpg|Gochan as a Kid in Dragon Ball SF Gochan has the same skin completion as his mother. he inherits his fathers' black hair and eyes. As a boy, his hairstyle is similar to his uncle Gohan, when he was a boy during the Vegeta Saga. When not fighting, he wears a blue sleeveless changshan with a red trim and a lavander long sleeve shirt underneath with white folded sleeves and a red belt around his waist, lavender Chinese pants, Red anlke guards and black Kung-Fu shoes. when fighting, Gochan wears his Orange Gi without the blue sleeveless undershirt. He also wears blue armbands, A Blue sash, Blue ankle gaurds and blakc kung fu shoes. 'Personality' Gochan's personality as a kid consist of him being similar to his father, Goten as a Boy. he is cheerful, eager and love martial arts like most in his family. 'Background ' Gochan was born to his parents, Goten and Valese in late Age 791. Like most Saiyan Hybird, he was born with a vast amount of Potential. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'After Future and 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga ' 6 years later in Age 797, Gochan is seen living with his parents in Mt Pouza. One day while coming home from School, he is attacked by a Bear Thief and he easily defeats him. After he is found by his father and taken home, he is seen being scolded by his grandmother, Chi-Chi and learning that his mother, Valese has invited her over for dinner. During Spring Break, Gochan help Pan and Maaku teach Pan's classmate and friend, Aple how to control his ki and fly after demonstrating what a Ki blast is blowing up boulder. Soon After, Gochan finally meets his grandfather, Goku after he returns to back to Earth along with Piccolo and Vegeta. After learning of a Tenkaichi Budokai being held on the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games, Gochan is trained by Goku and Goten after he plans to compete along with the Z Fighters. On May 12 in Age 797, after arriving on Papaya Island with his family and friends, Gochan competes in the Junior Division of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai along with Maaku and the young fighters. in his first match, He fights and easily defeats Yats. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to use Ki in order to fly. *'Ki Sense' - the ability to sense Ki. *'Ki Blast' - the most basic from of Ki Blasts. *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of emitted from the entire body. *'Afterimage Technique' - Also known as Zanken. Gochan learned this from his grandfather, Goku. *'Super Explosive Wave' - A a more advanced version of the Explosive Wave. Huge Burst of Energy released that could cause massive damage. *'Wild Sense' - a variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - a rapid barrage of Energy Blasts. *'Rock, Scissors, Paper' - Also known as'Jan-ken Attack'. A rush attack invented by Grandpa Gohan. Gochan learned it from his grandfather, Goku. *'Power Tackle' - Gochan dashes and tackles his opponent with all his might, inflicting damage to his opponent. *'Kamehameha' - Gochan learned the Kamehameha from his father, Goten.' |-|Forms and transformations= TBA |-|Fusions= TBA - |-|Equipment= *'Senzu Bean''' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Earthlings Category:Hybrids